1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for fixing fans.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices use fans to cool internal electronic components. The fans may be mounted in an electronic device by a plurality of screws, which makes it difficult and time-consuming to replace or remove fans for repair.